Run This Town
by spazzgirl
Summary: this was a game of survival, the rule? Don't get caught
1. Chapter 1

**Run This Town**

 **I'm the person who would start a new fic while having several unfinished ones out, but I can't help it _ . I promise to update "Dancing Flames," it's on my Romanogers fic list okay guys.**

 **I'm just treading new AU territory with this fic. I also wanna thank some people on Tumblr (you know who you are) for helping me with some of the ideas for this. This is going to be a mafia/Bratva AU fic. Bratva is basically Russian mafia, ya'll can thank** _ **Arrow**_ **for giving me that word.**

 **Summary:** _this was a game of survival, the rule? Don't get caught_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Natalia Alianova Romanov_

The adopted daughter of the Red Room's Pakhan, Ivan Petrovitch, and the successor of this Bratva. Her father was Ivan's predecessor during his time of the living. It wasn't until after coming back from Natalia's dance recital that the family was in an accident. A drunk driver running through a red light causing his vehicle to crash into the Romanov's limo. It was during a snowy February that the six year old had become an orphan and Ivan rising as the new head, _godfather_ , of the famous Red Room. Ivan had treated Natalia as his own daughter, seeing as Nicholas had made him Natalia's godparent, and treated her well with love and care. The brown haired man had also taught her the world in which her father had lived, knowing that one day see will be the new Pakhan of the Red Room.

He watched as she grew up to be not only beautiful but smart as well. While he loved the young girl, Ivan knew that she would have to harden herself, he would show her love but would be strict if she stepped out of line. Thus Natalia had become lethal as she learned how to handle weapons, kill a man with only one hand behind her back, and to hide in the shadows. Ivan smiled at the woman she had now become, no longer the same six year old child he cared for, but now a twenty-three year old who was capable of taking care of herself. Yes, he knew that he had made her into a woman that Nicholas would be proud of.

Those who worked for the Red Room knew to fear her, that it was foolish to mock her small appearance. New recruits were given an hour lecture about not to cross her and if they did, they would learn the hard way. Many men lusted after her while women envied her beauty. Those who worked alongside the Red Room were unhappy about Natalia joining their meetings, saying that it was unfit for a woman to join them, then the man who said such words, found themselves bleeding as Natalia swiftly threw a knife into his shoulder.

Natalia's actions earned her the name:

 _Black Widow_

" _It sounds so stupid," she frowned as she passed people whispering._

 _Ivan looked up from his papers and smiled at her, "My daughter, being called a black widow should be an honor."_

" _Black widows are nothing but stupid arachnids."_

" _You have much to learn," he got up from his chair and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his other hand lifting her chin, "a black widow is a deadly arachnid, they are notorious for killing their mates." Ivan placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Embrace the title, make it yours, Black Widow will be a name that people will fear."_

And so it was, Natalia had a specialized black leather jacket customized for her, a red hourglass on the back, but people knew that it was to represent the black widow. Not only was she feared within the mafia circle but amongst civilians as well. People knew about her when stories spread about how she beaten a group of guys to death as they were harassing a young female college student. Natalia would smile as she would hear people whisper: _Black Widow._

Though Natalia was not stupid either.

" _I do not need a bodyguard," an nineteen year old Natalia pointed at tall muscular young man._

 _Ivan sighed at his spot, "I fear for your safety Natalia. Your parents entrusted your well-being to me."_

 _She crossed her arms, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

" _I know that, but you make too much noise out there in the light."_

" _I stop myself from killing anyone, I only maim them."_

 _The Pakhan frowned, "My daughter, one day you will attract the eyes of the police. I cannot risk your safety just because you have the need to save people. You are not a hero Natalia, remember that."_

 _The red haired woman lowered her head in shame. She knew better than to play hero, but she couldn't help it, it was in her blood to help others. "I know that."_

" _Alexei is a good man, he was recommended to me by an old friend of mine back in my army days. He's just going to keep an eye on you."_

" _Like a babysitter?" Natalia didn't like the fact she was being treated as a child._

" _Think of me as a friend," the twenty year old spoke up._

 _She scoffed, "Yeah, a mother hen friend." With that, she stormed out of the office._

During the years she and Alexei became close and good friends. It wasn't until one day that after he had become Brigadier, that their world was destroyed.

" _Did you hear what I said?"_

 _Natalia shook her head, "I did hear you I'm not deaf." She scolded the ex-soldier._

" _Yes," she cried out, "yes I'll marry you."_

 _The two gave a loving kiss, on the eve of Natalia's twenty-first birthday she was engaged and was happy._

 _When word got out that Alexei had proposed to Natalia, Ivan was furious and punished him. It wasn't until a few weeks that Natalia saw Alexei, she was surprised at how much his demeanor had changed. He was no longer the kind and gentle man that she remembered, but a hardened and cruel man. She watched as he continued to beat up one of the new recruits who had failed his job._

" _Alexei, stop!" She grabbed his wrist and prevented him giving the new recruit another blow. She gasped as she saw the scars on his face as he turned around. His playful blue eyes were now ice cold. "What happened to you?"_

 _Alexei let out a cruel laugh, "This is the price for being in love with you Natalia. The price of loving the Black Widow."_

 _Natalia quickly rushed into Ivan's office. "How could you?!" He motioned his visitor to leave and close the door. Once the door was shut, she let out all her anger. "How could you hurt him?! Alexei is a good man, a good and loyal man!"_

 _Ivan stood up and placed his hands on his desk. "A good and loyal man yes. But a fool for being in love with you."_

" _What's so wrong with us being in love? We aren't hurting anyone."_

 _Walking around his desk, the brown haired male stood in front of her, she winced as he gripped her arm tightly. "Are you forgetting what I have taught you? A Pakhan cannot have any weakness,_ you _must not have any weakness. Once people see your weakness, they will exploit it and hurt you. I have trained you, taught you not to be weak." Ivan snarled at her, "Love is weakness and it will kill you." He pulled the engagement ring off of her and threw it into the fireplace, the roaring flames consuming it. "I will give you the most important lesson in life Natalia. Love_ is _for children."_

 _As soon as he left the room, she broke down on her knees and cried._

"P-please Madam Widow, have mercy," a recruit begged as she pointed her gun at her.

Her icy cold emerald eyes stared deep into his soul. "You have failed your job and thus failing the Red Room. There is no room for mercy." The twenty three old pulled the trigger, his dead body falling onto the ground. "And it's _Black Widow_."

Natalia turned around as she heard a soft feminine laugh. "Cruel as you are beautiful," a blonde haired woman entered the abandoned building. Natalia motioned the men around her to leave.

"Yelena," she smiled and the two women hugged. "It's been a while."

"Yes well, that's the life of a lawyer for you." Yelena looked at the dead man and shook her head. "I don't know how you do it."

"You just have a weak stomach," Natalia answered as she walked towards a table and placed her gun on it. "Then again killing just wasn't you."

The blonde smiled, "You know Natalia you'll never find a man if you keep acting like the way you are."

The red head leaned against the table and smiled at her friend. "Love is for children."

 **END**

 **And here we have the first chapter of my newest story. Drop on by and tell me what you guys think.**

Notes:

Bratva: Russian mafia

Pakhan: godfather

Brigadier: captain

 **I decided to make Yelena as a sister/friend to Natasha in this fic. Also this takes place in a Modern AU within New York.**

 **Do not fear people, this is a Romanogers fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Run This Town**

 **Thanks for the feedback from the first chapter. Anyways, these few chapters will be Steve centric until he meets up with Natasha.**

 **Expect extremely slow updates because I keep getting ideas for other fics**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

A man with messy greasy black hair was running through the side walk. Pushing everyone that was in his way, sweat dripped down his face as he ran for his life. His breathing was heavy as he tried to get away from being caught. As he turned a corner, a man with sandy hair had jump down a fire escape latter and was closing in on the runner. The chaser was wearing a police uniform and had a wide ass smile on his face.

"You can run but you can't hide," passing through several people.

As he passed by a small alleyway, the runner peered through to see if the police officer disappeared, once the coast was clear he let out a sigh of relief. Before he could go further down the alleyway, he bumped into a wall of muscle. Looking up, his eyes widened as he spotted a much taller muscular man with long blond hair, looking down at him with a smile.

"Hello there," the thief let out a shriek and bolted the same way he entered. The second police officer let out a chuckle. "Ah, I love it when they run."

" _Thor, you better stand the fuck down, this guy's mine!"_ The first police officer shouted through the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

Thor laughed, "Ah but Barton, you ran passed the guy. You know for a man they call Hawkeye, your sight is terrible."

" _Fuck you!"_

The thief spotted Clint running towards him, and noticed Thor catching up to him. Having no choice, he grabbed a random victim and it just happened to be a young kid around the age of six. The thief shot a warning and pointed his gun at the kid, everyone shouted in terror and looked at the thief, making a circle around him.

"Alright, if you two officers come and closer or make any move. I'll blow this kid's brain out!"

"My baby!" The boy's mother screamed out in terror as she saw her son being held captive.

Clint let out a growl and Thor crossed his arms.

"This guy's a total pussy for using a hostage as a last resort." Clint muttered darkly.

"Aye, leave Barton and I will take care of him."

Before Clint could get to higher ground with the sniper gun attached to his back, the thief shot at Clint, only grazing his arm. Turning around, Barton was about to pull out his piece until Thor stretched his arm out.

"You think I'm that stupid to let you walk away. I know who you are, you're Hawkeye and you're a sniper." The thief gave a vicious smile. "Yeah, I know who you two are. The best police officer's here in New York." This time, he pressed his gun against the young boy's head. "So what you two are gonna do, is stand there and put your weapons down."

"Why I outta." Clint growled as he was about to take a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah! You don't want this kid's brains splattered all over the pavements, now do we?" He cocked the gun and his finger was laid lightly on the trigger. "Now do as I say!"

Both officers scowled and placed their weapons down and raised their hands up.

"You'll regret this. Dishonorable men like you will always be stopped." Thor declared.

The thief howled in laughter. "From my perspective gentlemen, is that you are no position to stop me." The thief noticed that both police officers were smiling. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Clint and Thor's smile widened. "You think it's funny that you both are at my mercy?!"

"From where we're standing, you're the one at our mercy," Clint grinned.

Before the thief could say anything, the loud sound of a motorcycle could be heard causing several of people to back away. The thief ended up falling to the ground as a bolas was thrown at him and tied his arms to his side. This caused him to let go of the boy and drop his gun. He yelled as he felt someone lift him up and drive away with his body being thrown onto the hood of the police car.

Once the crowd dispersed and the young boy was reunited with his mother, Clint and Thor walked up to the motorcyclist, who parked beside their police car.

Clint let out a laugh, "Man, don't you know how to make an entrance."

The motorcyclist kicked down the bike's stand, got off from his bike and took off his helmet. Blond locks were matted against the man's forehead. He was almost the same height as Thor and nearly as big as well, but it was eyes were the most interesting features. Baby blue eyes shone with amusement as he curled his lips up in amusement.

"Couldn't let you two have all the fun."

Thor laughed, "Not bad rookie," he patted the man.

"Thanks Thor." He helped cuff the thief and then untied him and placed the bolas back on his belt.

* * *

He followed the police car back to the precinct and all three entered the same time with Thor holding the thief over his shoulders.

"The best damn officers have once again saved the day!" Clint shouted as he spun around.

"From what I heard, it was Rogers that saved you're asses." Bobbi stood in front of the trio with her hands on her hips.

Clint groaned, "Come on Bobbi, we had everything under control."

"Aye, Barton was about to throw his knife into the thief's shoulder and I would've grabbed the boy." Thor placed his other hand on his hip and tried to pose heroically with the robber on his shoulder.

"But the rookie here made a good back up," Clint wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Hey stop that," Steve whined, Clint laughed as he let go of the rookie officer as he fixed his hair. "It's bad enough I have helmet hair!"

"It's not like you're going out on a date Stevie," another man with dark brown hair smiled with amusement.

Steve glared at him, "Shut up Bucky."

"That's _Sergeant_ Barnes to you." Both Steve and Bucky laughed.

Thor and Clint excused themselves as they brought the robber to his jail cell.

"Gotta say Barnes, Steve was definitely the best call you made." The blonde haired woman smiled at the blushing rookie.

Bucky grinned and wrapped an arm around Steve. "Course he is, Steve's one of my best friends but he's also good at saving people."

"Ironic how an army Captain becomes a rookie and takes order from a Sergeant," May mused as she walked passed them as she read some files in her hands.

"Laugh it up May, laugh it up," Bucky playfully shouted.

"Who knows Barnes, maybe Rogers will become Captain again and you'll be the one taking his orders," Bobbi smiled playfully as she walked away.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I swear, they're all jerks," he laughed. "Come one Stevie, how about you and I go to a bar?"

Steve looked down at his watch, "Bucky, its only 3:30pm."

"Well it's 5 o'clock somewhere!"

"I hope you two weren't planning on going out to a bar this early," both men stopped at the sound of Coulson's voice. They turned around and gave the older man a sheepish grin. "Because Chief Fury wants to have a word with everyone in the debriefing room."

They followed the Inspector into a big room and saw Clint, Thor, Bobbi, May, Hill, and their Chief, Nick Fury.

"Inspector, thank you for bringing them here." Phil gave Fury a nod and sat down in one of the chairs in the front.

Bucky looked at Fury with a wirily expression, "What's up Chief?"

"Sit down boys," both ex-army soldiers did what they were told and sat in the third row next to Clint and Thor. "Now that everyone that I wanted to invite are here, let's get down to business." He pressed a button on a remote, causing metallic blinds to come down and lights turned one before they were all encased in darkness. "The reason why I called some of you to this meeting, is because you are all the best at what you do, and it's the best that I want for this job."

"And what job is this Chief?" Clint asked.

Fury nodded to Deputy Hill. She plugged an usb drive into the projector and all the files showed up on the screen. "A few weeks ago we sent some of our best undercover officers to gather Intel on a certain mafia." She pulled up a logo that had two guns and the barrels crossing over a red star.

"Holy shit, that's the symbol for Red Room," Clint sitting up the information catching his interest.

"You've heard of them Barton?" Fury looked at him with his only good eye.

The master marksman nodded his head. "Yeah, they tried recruiting me once when I got out from the army and when I was going straight. Turned them down saying that I wouldn't make it in the mafia business."

"So what happened with our brethren," Thor asked.

Pressing down on the remote, a few low gasps could be heard as a picture of two dead undercover officers were shown. They were hung by the neck, a sign was hung around their necks, showing the SHIELD logo with a red 'X' over it.

"Somehow they got caught and ended up being killed," Maria exclaimed, she moved onto another picture. "This is their new Pakhan or godfather, Ivan Petrovitch. Took over when," she brought up a picture by Ivan's, "this woman's father died."

"Who's she?" Steve asked this time.

"That's Natalia Romanov, when her father died seventeen years ago, so when he died Ivan took his place and also became Romanov's adopted father." Fury spoke up. "Some of you know another name she goes by."

"Yeah _Black Widow_ ," Bucky growled and balled his hands into fists.

Fury nodded, "Yup, sometimes she's seen around in broad daylight, beating up thugs that harass women on the streets."

"She's not doing any harm," Steve earned a few looks from his fellow officers and higher ups. "What?"

"She may not doing any harm, but she's still involved with the Red Room. Still, knowing what she looks like will give us some leverage." Maria brought their attention back to the projector. "If we somehow managed to capture her, we'll be able to take down the Red Room."

"Hill's right, once we capture Ivan's adopted daughter, he'll give himself in and the Red Room will be no more."

"You guys make it sound easier said than down," Clint leaned back and crossed his legs.

Bobbi nodded in response, "We might be the best Chief Fury, but that doesn't mean this will be an easy mission."

"Morse is right, this Romanov girl might make it hard to bring her in, and because she's Ivan's adopted daughter and most likely to become the next Pakhan, I highly doubt she travels by herself." May added.

Phil stood up and looked at everyone. "Before our officers were caught and killed, they managed to give me one more piece of advice. Romanov was given a body guard, but there's some falling out between this body guard and Romanov's father. Now she travels by herself."

"And this is the perfect opportunity for us to strike, since his daughter is vulnerable, it won't be long till Petrovitch is too." Fury looked at all of his officers. "Alright, everyone, this mission stays between all of us, go it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, we'll meet back here tomorrow."

 **END**

 **Here's chapter two, next chapter is a much bigger Steve centric one.**

 **Comments/Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
